Facebook FMA
by SourCandy0
Summary: ¿Como seria si los personajes de FMA tuvieran una cuenta de Facebook?
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencias:_**

 ** _La imagen original de la no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes que aparecen, que son de Hiromu Arakawa._**

 ** _Podeis encontrar esta historia también en Wattpad (_** **story/67907864-fullmetal-alchemist-facebook** ** _)_**

 ** _La linea temporal de esta historia es la original del manga/anime._**

 ** _Esta vez, esta historia no se basa en un solo capitulo, son bastantes y cortos, así que tened paciencia y espero que os gusten :)_**

 ** _Y ahora que las advertencias ya están, disfrutadla n.n_**

* * *

 _ **Coronel Roy Mustang**_ _ha publicado una nueva foto_

El enano de Acero se ha vuelto a perder, si lo han visto, por favor traedlo de vuelta a mi despacho, estoy muy ocupado firmando documentos como para ir a buscarlo :v

 _Comentarios:_

 **Edward Elric:** No me he perdido Coronel, estoy detrás de la pila de papeles -.-

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Anda, es verdad :D Ahí estas _Edward Elric_ , no podía verte con estos papeles delante, ya que eres tan pequeño :)

 **Edward Elric:** ¿¡A quien le dices pequeño, maldito coronel pervertido D:!?

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** ¿¡ A quien le dices pervertido, insecto!?

 **Edward Elric:** ¡NO SOY UN INSECTO!

 **Alphonse Elric:** Calmate, _Edward Elric_

 **Riza Hawkeye:** _Coronel Roy Mustang_ , deje de hacer el tonto en Facebook y concentrese en el papeleo -.-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Riza Hawkeye**_ _actualizó su estado._

¡ _Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda_ vuelvan de inmediato al cuartel! ¡Es importante, muchachos!

 _Comentarios:_

 **Jean Havoc:** ¿Que narices pasó, _Riza Hawkeye_?

 **Kain Falman:** ¿¡Nos invaden los ovnis!?

 **Heymans Breda:** No creo que sea eso _Kain Falman_...

 **Vato Falman:** No delires, _Kain Falman_ , seguramente sea una tontería -.-

 **Riza Hawkeye:** ¡Es el _Coronel Roy Mustang_! ¡Es urgente!

 **Vato Falman:** ¡¿ KHÉ !?

 **Kain Falman:** ¿¡QUE PASO CON EL CORONEL!? ¿¡LE DISPARARON!?

 **Heymans Breda:** _Riza Hawkeye_ , ¿¡le pasó algo al _Coronel Roy Mustang_!?

 **Riza Hawkeye:** ¡Le entregué una pila de papeleo y el Coronel se puso de inmediato a hacerla! ¡Incluso cuando le dije que límite de entrega era de una semana!

 **Jean Havoc:** ¡OMG Vamos a morir!

 **Vato Falman:** ¡Es el fin del mundo!

 **Kain Falman:** ¡Nos van a devorar los _Soldados Maniquies*_ (╥︣﹏᷅╥)!

 **Heymans Breda:** ¡Muévanse muchachos! ¡Esto no es ningún simulacro o broma! ¡Llamen a _Edward Elric_ y _Alphonse Elric_!

 **Roy Mustang:** Creo que están exagerando ¬¬Uu ...

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Me llamaron :v ?

 **Kain Falman:** ¡No quiero morir aún, soy joven QnQ !

 **Roy Mustang:** Acero, fuera de aquí -.- ¡Y ustedes paren ya ¬¬ !

* * *

 **Okay esto fue entretenido XD**

 **Alo :D Hoy estoy de buen humor :3 Así que decidí escribir un poco -w-**

 ***Soldados Maniquies (spoiler para quien no acaba de ver la serie): Son homúnculos que carecen de inteligencia y sólo siguen instintos hacia la alimentación y la destrucción. Son de color blanco y rojo, delgados, sin pelo y con un ojo en la frente (son horrendos :3 ).**

 **Y buano, de momento esto es todo xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3 Nos vemos luego**

 **Besos de tutifruti para todos X3 Chao :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:**

 **En este capítulo va a haber mucho bulling (con cariño :3)**

 **Los personajes que aparecen son de Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Podeis encontrar esta historia también en Wattpad ( 251554942-fullmetal-alchemist-facebook-3-malpensados)**

 **La linea temporal de esta historia es la original del manga/anime.**

 **Y ahora que las advertencias ya están, disfrutadla n.n**

* * *

 _ **Alphonse Elric**_ _actualizó su estado:_

 _Edward Elric_ por tu culpa me duele todo el cuerpo :"(

 _Comentarios:_

 **Edward Elric:** Te dije que esa no era la forma correcta de hacerlo, pero tu insististes, así que ahora no te quejes -.-

 **Vato Falman:** Esto...¿¡ KHÉ !?

 **Envy:** Siempre lo supe de ti, enano de Acero :V

 **Jean Havoc:** ¿Están hablando de lo que creo que están hablando o.o ?

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Puedo apostar a que el _Coronel Roy Mustang_ no tarda en aparecer para reírse -.-

 **Alphonse Elric:** ¿De que hablan? :/

 **Edward Elric:** No pensaran que... ¡Oh por amor a la _alquimia_ , estais enfermos! D:

 **May Chang:** ¿¡Alphonse-sama, se encuentra bien!? ¡¿Este maldito demonio lo lastimo!? QnQ

 **Ling Yao:** No creo que lo lastimara de la forma que tu crees, _May Chang_ ¬w¬

 **Lan Fan:** _Ling Yao_ , no comentes ni una sola palabra de este tema con _May Chang_ ¬.¬ Ni una sola palabra.

 **Edward Elric:** ¿¡En serio piensan que Al y yo hicimos _eso_ D: !?

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** De Al no, pero de ti si :v Siempre supimos que eres un enfermo pervertido.

 **Edward Elric:** Dijo el que solo quiere ser Füher para obligar a las mujeres a vestir mini faldas ¬.¬

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Punto para Edward -.-

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** ¿¡En serio Teniente!?

 **Vato Falman:** Coronel no se deje insultar xD

 **Alphonse Elric:** A todo esto, ¿alguien sabe donde esta _Winry Rockbell_? :/

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Ahora que lo pienso no ha comentado nada...

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Sera que _Edward Elric_ le ha roto el corazón con esta publicación.

 **Envy:** O se esta muriendo a causa de una hemorragia nasal :V

 **Edward Elric:** ...¡ _Winry Rockbell_ no mires esta publicación! ¡Es mala para tu salud!

 **Winry Rockbell:** ¿Me estas llamando pervertida, _Edward Elric_ ¬¬ ?

 **Edward Elric:** En cierto modo :v

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** ¿Desde cuando estas leyendo esto Winry ?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Desde el principio ¬w¬ Y debo decir que mi mente se encuentra delirando en el Yaoi ahora mismo *w*

 **Jean Havoc:** Me alegro de saber que no soy el único malpensado aquí :'D

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Veis a lo que me referia? Sois todos unos pervertidos! D: ¡Al y yo no hicimos nada de lo que piensan!

 **Alphonse Elric:** ¿Tiene algo malo lo que hicimos ayer por la noche :( ?

 **Edward Elric:** AL PARA DE ESCRIBIR.

 **Winry Rockbell** : *derrame nasal*

 **Envy:** xDD Le hice como diez capturas a esto!

 **King Bradley:** Quiero cinco :v

 **Edward Elric:** El que faltaba -.-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pasadme un par :D

 **Edward Elric:** ¡NO! ¡Winry ya! ¡Parad todos!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Eres un amargado -.-

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche ¬w¬

 **Ling Yao:** Seria lo normal xD

 **Edward Elric:** Si alguien me busca, estoy tirándome por la ventana :')

 **Alphonse Elric:** ¿Hay algo malo con que Edward me enseñara ayer otras formas de aplicar la alquimia? :/

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Ya se nos fue a la chingada la broma -.-

 **Envy:** Fue divertido mientras duró xD

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** ¿¡QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA COMENTAR AQUÍ, INSECTO!?

* * *

 **Okay, este ha sido el más largo de todos los chats/formatos de Facebook que he escrito xD**

 **La idea se me ocurrió en clase (sucedió algo también con lo de malpensar xD )y leí algo parecido en un tic (no lo copie ni nada, si es lo que piensan :/ )**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo :) Espero lo disfruten**

 **Besos de tutifruti para todos :3**

 **Chao! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias:**

 **Si en el capítulo anterior hubo bulling, este es peor xD**

 **Gracias a un grupo de WhatsApp por esta hermosa idea :D**

 **Los personajes que aparecen son de Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Podeis encontrar esta historia también en FanFiction ( s/11880719/1/Facebook-FMA)**

 **La linea temporal de esta historia es la original del manga/anime.**

 **Y ahora que las advertencias ya están, disfrutadla n.n**

* * *

 _ **Winry Rockbell**_ _ha actualizado su estado:_

#RoyXEd Is Real *w*

 _Comentarios:_

 **Edward Elric:** ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Salgo del lio de Al para ahora encontrarme con esto!? ¬n¬

 **Roy Mustang:** No, por amor al _Führer_ -.- ¿Como podría yo salir con este mísero insecto?

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Y quien quería a un pervertido de este calibre como pareja -.- ?

 **Roy Mustang:** Tener a alguien como _Edward Elric_ de pareja seria una tortura: lo pierdes y no sabes como encontrar a un piojo tan pequeño como él :v

 **Edward Elric:** A ti es fácil encontrarte siempre que te pongan un par de chicas con minifalda delante ¬.¬

 **Ling Yao:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT xD *Introduce música épica aquí*

 **Lan Fan:** _Ling Yao,_ para ¬.¬

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Punto para Edward :)

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿¡Enserio Teniente!?

 **Paninya:** Volvamos al tema inicial :3 Si RoyXEd fuera real, siendo sinceros, Ed seria el uke xD

 **Edward Elric:** ¡OYE!

 **Paninya:** #EdUke

 **Winry Rockbell:** #RoySeme xD

 **May Chang:** ¿Que es Uke? :)

 **Alphonse Elric:** ¿Que es Seme? o.o

 **Winry Rockbell:** Esta conversación no es para vosotros muchachos :D Mejor id a jugar a otro sitio.

 **Roy Mustang:** A mi no me metáis -.- Yo soy hetero, ¿que no lo he dicho miles de veces :v ?

 **Edward Elric:** ¡Nadie quiere a Roy como pareja! ¡NADIE! ¬n¬ Y yo menos.

 **Envidia:** xD Pobre Coronel.

 **Roy Mustang:** ¡VETE DE AQUI INSECTO!

 **Envidia:** :'(

 **Riza Hawkeye:** ¿Ve porque esta solo, Coronel :v ?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Bueno, siempre le quedara _Edward Elric_ xD

 **Edward Elric:** Mi pasión por las mujeres palpita como una patata frita :v

 **Paninya:** Vamos, que esta muerta -3-

 **Edward Elric:** Si lo quieres ver así :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** #EdXRoyForever :'3

 **Edward Elric:** POR AMOR A LA ALQUIMIA, STOP WINRY

 **Winry Rockbell:** Nope :D

 **Roy Mustang:** Acabemos ya con esto -.- Mi corazón pertenece a las mujeres, no a un insecto como este ¬.¬

 **Edward Elric:** Lo mismo aquí .-. Eso de que soy gay es mentira :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el enano de Acero :'D Yo tampoco soy gay

 **Winry Rockbell:** Probadlo 7w7

 **Edward Elric:** No tengo porque 7-7

 **Paninya:** Admite que te gusta Roy y así acabamos antes, _Edward Elric_ :D

 **Edward Elric:** ¡POR AMOR A LA ALQUIMIA, QUE NO ME GUSTA ROY!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Mira que le cuesta salir del armario eh :v

 **Paninya:** Volvamos con los shipeos :3 #EdRoyISLIFE

 **Winry Rockbell:** #EdwardUKE xD

 **Riza Hawkeye:** #RoySeme :3

 **Roy Mustang:** ¡¿Incluso tu, Teniente!?

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Es gracioso sacarle de quicio, Coronel 7w7

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Sabéis que? Paso :v Ya os cansareis

 **Winry Rockbell:** #RoyAndEdwardFuckEveryNight :3

 **Edward Elric:** ...

 **Paninya:** Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y si metemos a Al en medio?

 **Alphonse Elric:** ¿Yo que :) ?

 **Edward Elric:** Oh por dios, ahora ya estáis enfermas :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Sería un trio *w*

 **Roy Mustang:** No. Ya es suficiente.

 **Aphonse Elric:** Suena divertido :D

 **Edward Elric:** Ay madre de la _ciencia._.. ¿Al para que escribes?

 **Roy Mustang:** ¡Yo ya no aguanto mas! ¡Parad esta locura! 7.7

...

 **Alphonse Elric:** ¿Hey, y las chicas?

 **Roy Mustang:** Parece que ya no comentan .-.

 **Edward Elric:** Hey, no creerán que tal vez...

 **Roy Mustang:** ... Oh por dios, ¿puede ser que estén...?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Tal vez están haciendo una fiesta las tres :D

 **Edward Elric:** ¡ AL DEJA YA DE COMENTAR!

* * *

 _ **Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra la homosexualidad :v**_

 _ **Es solo humor, humor malo xD**_

 _ **Ahora que esto ya esta aclarado, espero que les haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Si ven alguna falta de ortografía, pues... es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada -w- La culpa es del cansancio.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy :3**_

 _ **Besos de tutifruti para todos :3**_

 _ **¡CHAO!**_

 **(He cambiado ya el final dos veces :v si no se entiende pos... pos ns :3 )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello...It's mee... okno (?**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más con mucho buying a un personaje en especial de FMA :'D**_

 _ **A nuestro queridísimo y hermoso: Edward Elric :')**_

 _ **Así que, sin mas dilación, aquí tenéis las advertencias y ese rollo xD**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _ **fanfic es solo dialogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**_

 _ **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**_

 _ **3\. La linea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**_

 _ **Bien, empecemos de una vez x3**_

* * *

 _Ling Yao actualizó su estado:_

#ChistesContraEd: _Edward Elric_ es tan pequeño, que le das un guisante y te juega un partido de baloncesto XDD

#CCE :'v

 _Comentarios:_

 **Winry Rockbell:** _#CCE_ Ed es tan pequeño que se sienta en el suelo y le quedan los pies colgando x'D

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** _#CCE_ Acero es tan pequeño que para bajar de un banco, usa paracaídas :'D

 **Riza Hakweye:** _#CCE_ Edward-san es tan pequeño que casi lo aplasta un grano de azúcar :) Ah si, Coronel Roy Mustang: vuelva a el trabajo 7n7

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Maldita sea Teniente, ¡¿sabe decir otra frase que no sea esa :'c !?

 **Riza Hakweye:** Si, y es esta: O deja el móvil o se lo requiso, elija 7w7

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Un ultimo chiste, por favor :'v

 **Riza Hakweye:** jvfudb -.- Vale

 **Alphonse Elric:** No me puedo creer que tenga que pedirle permiso a la Teniente para eso -w-Uu

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** _#CCE_ Acero es tan enano que no le cabe la MENOR duda X''D

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** _Coronel Roy Mustang_ , pare de contar chistes: quemara el edificio con su gracia.

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** :'v

 **Mey Chang:** _#CCE_ Como se dice Edward en chino? Chiqui to X'D

 **Winry Rockbell:** xD jajjajajaja

 **Ling Yao:** Es extraño .-.

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** ¿El que?

 **Ling Yao:** Que ha estas alturas el enano de _Edward Elric_ no haya comentado .3.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Ah, acabo de recordarlo o3o

 **Winry Rockbell:** El que, Al?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Bueno... Es que Edward perdio el teléfono el otro día, y todavía no se ha comprado uno nuevo.

...

 **Winry Rockbell:** ENTONCES PARA QUE HEMOS HECHO ESTA BROMA!?

 **Ling Yao:** Horas de búsqueda en _Xugle_ * en busca de chistes sobre enanos para nada TnT

 **Riza Hakweye:** Karma -.- Se lo merecen por ser crueles con el pobre Ed :v

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Tu también has contado un chiste, Teniente 7.7

 **Riza Hawkeye:** _Coronel Roy Mustang_ :)

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** Mierda ._.

 **Winry Rockbell:** CORRA CORONEL QnQ !

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¿¡NO LE DIJE QUE DEJARA EL MÓVIL Y HICERA EL TRABAJO!?

 **Coronel Roy Mustang:** QnQ NO! EL MÓVIL NO!

*silencio sepulcral (o como se llame :'v) *

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** El Coronel lucho por su objeto mas preciado y murió en la batalla TnT ERA UN HOMBRE

 **Mey Chang:** _#RIPMóvilCoronel-san_ T-T

 **Ling Yao:** _Coronel Roy Mustang_ , le echaremos de menos :'v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Nos reiremos de Ed por usted TuT

 **Riza Hakweye:** Están exagerando 7n7Uu

 **Ling Yao:** BRUJA :'V

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¿¡QUE ME LLAMASTE!?

 **Ling Yao:** QnQ Shit

 **Winry Rockbell:** CORRE LING POR TU VIDA Q_Q

 **Ling Yao:** Decidle a _Lan Fan_ que la amo D':

 **Mey Chang:** Otro caído en combate TnT

 **Alphonse Elric:** # _RIPLingYao_ : Intento hacerse el chulo con Riza T-T

 **Lan Fan:** JOVEEEN AMOOOOO TTTnTTT

* * *

 _ **Rip Coronel y Ling TnT Okno :'v**_

 _ **Hey, hola! Cuanto tiempo (mentira) Espero que les haya gustado el fic :)**_

 _ **Saben? Se me ocurrió una idea con este fic 7w7 una muy buena idea...**_

 _ **¡HEY LECTORES! :D QUIERO PEDIRLES UN FAVOR :D**_

 _ **Quiero que me dejen en los comentarios chistes sobre FMA :D**_

 _ **No hace falta que sean de un personaje en concreto (En este caso, yo me he burlado de Edward y su estatura, probad vosotros con otro personaje 7w7 )**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo haré una recopilación con los mejores o con todos (depende de cuantos sean :'v )**_

 _ **Eso es todo muchachos xD**_

 _ **Besos de tutifrutis ;)**_

 _ **CHAO! :D**_

 _ ***Xugle: Google –w-**_


End file.
